In manufacturing a color filter of a liquid crystal display diode, a photosensitive composition is used as an essential material. For example, a color pixel exhibiting a color, a black matrix for blocking light, an overcoat for compensating a step between pixels, and a column spacer maintaining a cell-gap of a liquid crystal display diode are all constituted by a thin film layer that is formed of a photosensitive composition by a photolithography process and has a thickness of 5 μm or less. In addition, since the photosensitive composition that is used for a column spacer or an overcoat can also be used for passivation of a thin film transistor layer, a characteristic of the photosensitive composition largely affects productivity and quality of a color filter and a liquid crystal display diode.
After the color filter is manufactured or after a passivation process of the thin film transistor, defects may occur. This may be caused by adhesion of foreign materials floating in the air, or by a minute damage in a thin film layer during storage or in a progress of process. In this case, in the case where defective portions are fine, the portions may be locally treated by applying a repair process, but in the case where the treatment is impossible, a glass substrate having a relatively high cost is regenerated by reworking the color filter or thin film transistor substrate. Since chemicals used in the reworking are mostly toxic, glass should be regenerated at a temperature that is as low as possible or for a short treatment period of time.
However, if the thin film is formed softly in order to advantageously perform the reworking, there may be problems in that the thin film is easily damaged or afterimages are formed when the liquid crystal display diode is driven. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a composition that can manufacture a thin film that is easily reworked while strength of the thin film is maintained.